Bunnies Shouldn't Eat Sugar
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly finds out what Remy really thinks of her and some high school kids vandalize the Xavier Institute. Third in a series. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name),  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

"Up late _again_?" Kurt said as Molly was the last person to drag herself into the kitchen for breakfast.  
She looked awful, with bags under her eyes and a weary look on her face. Her shirt was inside out and she had no clue. Molly yawned, stretching, "Uh-huh. Internet, playing on the computer. Tired. Is there coffee?"

"Yeah, but you might want to go back and turn your shirt right side out first," Kurt said quietly.

"Huh?" Molly looked down, then put a hand to her face, "Aw, man! Be right back!" She ran to the bathroom and came back moments later dressed properly. "Thanks Kurt," She smiled.

"No problem," Kurt smiled back handing her coffee.

Molly took a sip and made a disgusted face. "Needs more sugar," She grabbed a ton of sugar packets and started opening them one by one into the coffee.

Everyone in the kitchen just stared. "What?" Molly said, "I don't like bitter things."

"Just take it easy. The last thing we need is a bunny on a sugar rush," Ray said.

"Pfft. Sugar rush. I'm 18 not five, I can handle it," Molly rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later they learned that she was wrong. Dead wrong. Emphasis on dead.

"Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugar-SUGAR!!"Molly said as she jumped up and down in the kitchen.

"You went through the living room, five bedrooms, the library and you managed to destroy two lamps, three vases and somehow a table," Kurt stared at her in disbelief, "All as a bunny!"

Molly sat in a chair, still fidgeting with a big smile on her face, "Aw, but I didn't do it on purpose. I'm just a cute little bunny rabbit!"

Most of the students were exhausted after chasing Molly around the school, so it was only Kurt, Molly, Remy and Logan in the kitchen after luring her in there with a cupcake. She'd since turned back to human and calmed down, but only a little.

Logan glared at Molly who was still grinning and fidgeting like a little kid.  
"It's not cute and if it were me--STOP SMILING!--I would've grounded you on the spot."

Xavier had only let her off with a warning and a limit on sugar packets.

Remy reached out and pat Molly on the head, "Petite didn't mean to destroy half the house, she just got a little hyperactive. Nobody knew it would happen. She's a good kid."

Molly turned back into a brown rabbit. Remy picked her up, setting her on the table to scratch behind her ears.  
Molly's rabbit foot thumped against the table just a bit.

"Well since you feel that way, until she calms down you get to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't wreck anything else," Logan said as he got up to leave.

"Us?! Why us?" Kurt asked.

"You gave her the coffee in the first place, and because Gumbo there looks like the only one who can keep her calm," Logan pointed at Remy who was now scratching behind a human Molly's ears. Her foot was still thumping. Remy--looking a mixture of disturbed and embarrassed--quickly pulled his hand away.

"Mmmmh. Don't stop. Feels good," Molly said looking serene.

"Molly you're not a bunny now. And you're laying on the table," Kurt pointed out.

"Sleepy..." She murmured as she closed her eyes and seemed to fall back to sleep.

"Poor thing is exhausted," Remy looked sympathetically at Molly.

"Well yeah. She destroyed half the house!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I didn't mean that. She stayed up too late. We'll let her take a nap and she'll get the sugar out of her system," Remy saw that Molly was a bunny again. Picking her up, He walked along with Kurt up to her room.

They'd just come to the top of the stairs when Molly bolted from Remy's arms.  
"Hey!" He cried as Molly ran off.

"Oh great! We are so dead!" Kurt started running.

"Uh, hello, you're the one that can teleport," Remy said in an annoyed tone.

Kurt smacked himself on the forehead.

BAMF!

He appeared in front of Molly.

Molly skidded in a circle and ran around Kurt. He lunged, but missed. He fell into the carpet face first.

Remy caught up to him, "This is not going to be easy. We're dealing with a bunny with human intelligence."

"Yes, and she's getting away," Kurt said as he pointed to Molly who was still running down the hallway.

"Let's just follow her and see where she goes," Remy said.

Kurt shrugged. They calmly followed Molly all the way to her room where she demorphed and went to bed to take a nap.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Great. Now we won't get in any trouble."

The two of them walked down the hallway after Kurt closed the door to Molly's room.

"She sure is a handful sometimes. I mean, she's nice, very nice, but sometimes she acts a little screwy. Kind of a ditz, you know?" Remy said conversationally.

Kurt looked surprised, "I wouldn't call her that. She might get upset.  
And that's not a nice thing to say. She's supposed to be your friend."

Remy smiled, "Oh, I get it. You like her."

Kurt blushed, "No! That's silly. I already have a girlfriend.  
Molly and I are just friends. I don't like her."

"You don't like her? She's sweet, pretty decent looking, and she's got a body to beat the band and you don't like her? You guys hang out all the time. Plus you're blushing," Remy pointed out.

"I'm blushing because you're embarrassing Molly. By the sound of it, seems to me like you like her. You sure do notice an awful lot about her," Kurt retorted.

"Me? Naw. She's a nice kid, but not my kind of girl," Remy said.

"She's not a kid, you know that. And anyway, if it gets back to her that you called her a ditz, she's really not gonna like that. Might try and get you back," Kurt said.

Remy laughed. "Get me back? Like beat me up? She's, like, what, five feet tall?  
Plus she's clumsy. And not very coordinated. Yeah, Petite is gonna beat me up.  
Sure."

"Now you're just being mean," Kurt frowned.

"Oh, yeah. You definitely like her," Remy smirked.

"I don't like her! Ask anyone!" Kurt exclaimed.

Remy looked around. Surprisingly the hallway was empty.  
"Hmm. No one around to ask. Pity," Remy shrugged.

"I'll show you. She doesn't. She can't!" Kurt teleported away.

Remy laughed to himself, "Beat me up. Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name),  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

A half hour later Kurt teleported on top of Molly's bed and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "You have to tell him I don't like you!!" He screeched.

"AHHHH!!" Molly screamed, "Kurt! Let go of me!"

Kurt dropped her onto the bed.  
"What the heck are you talking about? Tell who what now?" Molly yawned.

"Remy thinks I like you. I tried to tell him that I don't, but he didn't listen.  
If it gets around that everyone thinks I like you, Amanda might break up with me. I don't want that to happen. That _can't_ happen, Molly!"

"Amanda...you're girlfriend you told me about? Okay. Let's go settle this," Molly said.

"Thank you!" Kurt heaved a sigh of relief. He took her hand and they teleported to outside Remy's door. Kurt knocked.

"'S open!" Remy called out.

Kurt let Molly in first.  
"Well?" Kurt said impatiently.

Molly smiled, "Uh, I don't like Kurt like that. Really! We're just friends. Besides, he's like a year younger then me and he has a girlfriend. No romance here, so stop teasing the poor guy."

"Fine," Remy said.

"That's it? You drive me insane and say 'fine' and that's all you're going to say?" Kurt looked like he was going to blow a head gasket.

"Yeah. You made such a big deal out of me calling her a ditz and stuff I decided to drop it," Remy looked uncaring.

Molly's mouth hung open. "Excuse me? You called me a _what_?!"

"...Uh, yeah. You kind of are. So what?"

"So what?! Are you kidding me! I just...I can't believe you! I thought we we're friends!" Molly's face went red.

"We are friends. You just act somewhat goofy sometimes and stuff. That's all," Remy said.

"See? This is what I mean," Kurt said, "He said other stuff. He wasn't being nice. I told him you'd get upset but he didn't listen."

"Other stuff. Like...?" Molly said. She was starting to feel sick. How could he be so mean?

"I said you couldn't beat me up if I said some stuff about you. I mean, you're not really intimidating. I said you we're small, clumsy and uncoordinated. I don't get why you're so upset. It's all true. It's not like I was spreading rumors about you. Just stating facts."

"Yeah, but I don't care if it's true or not. It hurts. I thought we were friends.  
Friends shouldn't say things like that."

"But it's..." Remy started to say when Molly stomped out of the room, "Ugh!  
Dumb kid!"

"AND I'M NOT A KID!" Molly yelled back.

"...I told you," Kurt said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN:Fixed some small errors in this chapter. Sorry about that!

Molly went to her room. First she was mad, then she started crying.

Kurt teleported into her room. "Aw, don't cry. He's just being...you know, Remy."

"Mmf!"Molly hugged Kurt, crying into his shirt for a few minutes.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what made me...I'm sorry," Molly said.

"Don't be. I get it. You can cry if you need to," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks. You're a good friend. Unlike some people," Molly dried her eyes with her sleeve.

"Sure," Kurt replied.

Suddenly there was a small explosion from outside. Sounded like fireworks. Molly and Kurt looked out the window to see some teenage kids who were spray painting graffiti and blowing up trash cans with cherry bombs. Trying to toilet paper the front gates. It was terrible!

"Hey, those kids...they're trashing the outside of the school!" Molly said.

"We'll get them," Kurt took her hand. "I'm going with you," Remy said walking through the now open doorway. "Wha-? How'd you open my door? I locked it!" Molly said.

"I unlocked it. Now let's go," Remy said.

They teleported outside.

"Oh look, it's the freaks come to defend their turf," A slightly chubby girl with reddish-brown hair said.

"We'll get 'em good. Don't worry about that Arlene," A guy with curly hair said.

"Look, we really don't want to hurt you. You should just leave," Kurt said.

"Make us, freak," Curly Hair reached for Kurt, but Kurt teleported away.

"So what can you do?" A skinny guy asked Remy.

"I don't need powers to fight you kids," Remy said.

A couple guys jumped for him, but Remy expertly flipped himself out of the way through a somersault.

"You guys are missing the easy target," Arlene said looking at Molly. A few guys, along with Arlene started to crowd around Molly.

"Y-you don't scare m-Me," Molly stuttered. This would be a good time to remember her training, but her mind was blank.

"Sure. The little squirt doesn't look scared at all, does she?" One guy said.

Everyone laughed. Molly let out a guttural growl, her eyes turning dark. "It's not funny!" She yelled. Dark fur covered her body and she morphed.

It wasn't a very scary morph, but as angry as she was she could make it scary.

A Great Dane was the world's biggest dog breed after all.

"She turned into a stupid dog," One boy said.

"Not a good idea calling her stupid, Troy," Arlene looked worried. Molly growled, barking. She stalked up to Arlene looking menacing.  
"You guys! Get her away from me! She's gonna attack me!"

"This is dumb. We can take on these mutant freaks!" Curly Hair announced.

"Fine. Try it. We'll see how far you get," Kurt said.

One came up behind Remy with a taser. Molly could see very well, but she could smell it. Remy didn't know.

"GRRRROWRR!!" Molly went over and bit Taser Guy on the ankle. "AHH!" He screamed.

The taser dropped noisily to the ground.

"Tasers. Perfect," Remy said sarcastically.

"Let's just get out of here. It's not worth it," A blonde kid said.

They got into their car and left.

Molly changed back. "I can't believe that. Stupid..." She let let it hang.

"You didn't let that guy tase me. I thought you were mad at me," Remy said.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'd just stand by and let you get hurt," Molly scowled at him.

"Thanks. Let's get this cleaned up," Remy said.  
They cleaned it up within the hour then sat under the nearest tree.

"...I'm sorry about what I said. I'm not usually the first to apologize, but...well...you know. You're really not like I thought you were," Remy said.

"Why not?" Molly said.

Remy looked embarrassed, "A ditzy girl wouldn't stand up to those bullies like you did.  
And you're not that clumsy. You're nice and smart. Short, but if you weren't I couldn't call you Petite," He ruffled her hair. Molly smoothed it back out. "Thanks. I need something to drink, you guys want anything?" She stood up. "I'm okay thanks," Remy lay back onto the grass and closed his eyes, looking sleepy. "I'll go with you," Kurt said.  
They walked back to the house and Kurt nudged her. "I think you're wearing him down," The elf boy smiled. Molly looked embarrassed,  
smiling as she looked at the ground, "Right. That'll be the day."

"You never know. I've got a girlfriend. I know these things," He said with an air of pride. "I'm sure you do but he probably doesn't want a girlfriend right now anyway. It's nothing to worry about," Molly replied. "Denial," Kurt said.  
"Kurt, give up!" She gave him a light hearted shove. "Never!" Kurt cried, running ahead of her on all fours. Molly ran after him.

"I'm gonna get you!"

"No way!"

"I am!"

"I'd like to see you try it!"

They chased eachother around like two little kids.

Molly felt happy here at the institute, boyfriend or no boyfriend.


End file.
